Tell Me the Truth
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Tired of hearing how Cedric's death was not his fault even though it wasn't he goes seeking the one person he knows will tell him the truth...Professor Severus Snape...the truth is just a little more then what he had bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**_As the summary says Harry is tired of everyone making excuses for what had happened in the maze...so he goes to Snape hoping to hear the cold hard truth...but the truth he gets is not what he had bargained for._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked at the door to the potions lab and held his breath. Just knock…it wasn't that hard…and he was sure that no one was in there. He really just needed five minutes, five minutes to hear some truth. And who better to give it then the one teacher that never dared lie to him.

Professor Snape.

It wasn't that his professor wouldn't dare to lie to him, it was that Snape just enjoyed torturing with the truth too much. With his fist raised he held his breath, how does one go and start such a conversation? Does he ask Snape if it was his fault that Cedric was murdered, does he tell his potions master that if he would have just taken the cup it would be him and only him who had suffered? How does one discuss such a topic?

Harry banged his closed fist against the hard wooden door and cringed in pain.

"It is open."

Harry froze, damn it, he thought that Snape would be gone or at the end of term feast or something. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the cold door knob and turned it clockwise. The door screeched slightly as it opened and very hesitantly Harry slipped in.

He looked to see that his teacher was sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment rather hurriedly. The dark onyx eyes that withheld so many dark secrets shot up and pierced through Harry's emerald ones.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked rather dryly.

Harry cleared his throat slightly in a hope to get his voice back and stood in front of his teacher looking down at his shoes.

"I was wondering…I was hoping," he corrected quickly, "that I could talk with you sir…about….about Cedric…"

Snape sat up and sat his quill gently in a neighboring bottle of ink. His face was rather expressionless but his eyes showed interest.

"Sit." He said shortly after summoning a chair.

Harry did so and leaned into the back of the seat.

"Go on."

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I…I could have stopped Cedric from taking the cup sir," the raven haired boy said sadly, "I could have taken it myself and kept him from even seeing Voldemort!"

Snape flinched slightly but said nothing.

"But I didn't and it was my idea to take the cup together! And when Voldemort did come…I just stood there and let him kill Cedric!"

Snape continued to hear Harry's rants and raves still not speaking a word or changing his expressions once. About ten minutes later when Harry had probably talked and yelled himself into a coma Snape decided to speak.

"Are you telling me this because you want me to tell you it is your fault?" he asked coldly.

Harry's head shot up and his eyes narrowed.

"I want to hear the truth," he spat, "not these excuses that everyone has come up with and put into place to protect me! You LOVE telling me the truth; even if it hurts…so tell me now!"

Snape stood from his desk and smirked.

"The truth?" he repeated.

Harry nodded.

"Very well," he turned to face Harry and folded his arms over his chest, "it was NOT your fault and the Dark Lord was responsible for Diggory's death; not you."

"But-"

"But what?" Snape spat. "You come hear asking for the truth and now you are unsatisfied with the answer?"

"No…I just…I don't understand why you are-"

Snape chuckled.

"You may think that I tell you all those things to hurt you or make you angry, but that is not always the case…this was unexpected and in no way shape or form your fault. My suggestion to you would be to not let Mr. Diggory die in vain and continue living life."

Harry felt his face become hot and his eyes start to burn.

"Because if you give up on life…we all might as well give up."

Harry bit his lip as it trembled; he was not going to cry. He continued to scream those words in his head, but to no avail the tears began to trickle down his cheeks. This was horrible; he could not believe he was crying in front of Snape. And to make matters worse his teacher didn't do anything to make him stop! Snape didn't yell at him or taunt him for acting like a blubbering baby, none of the things he had expected from his teacher.

Actually Snape was doing the exact opposite, he handed Harry a tissue box and leaned on the front of his desk.

"S-Sorry sir…" Harry said standing abruptly. "I'll j-j-just…g-go-"

Snape gripped his shoulder and forced him back into the chair, his eyes seemed different. They looked concerned and actually caring. Harry wasn't sure how to make this expression out, whether he should be shocked or comforted.

"Potter, do not blame yourself for Diggory's death," he said softly, "blaming yourself for something out of your control destroys you."

Harry shook his head still crying, he would never believe that Cedric's murder was out of his control. He had known where they were going; he knew what was going to happen…he had known!

"Potter, be rational!" Severus said sternly. "When the Dark Lord wants a person dead then they die!"

"I DIDN'T DIE!" Harry roared falling to his knees. "I DIDN'T DIE…I DIDN'T…"

Snape's eyes widened in shock as Harry covered his face with his hands.

"I DIDN'T DIE…" he sobbed. "But…but it should have b-b-been me…"

Snape stooped down to Harry's level and pulled his hands from his face, at first he looked away but the Potions Master guided his face back up.

"Do not say that," he said gently, but with extreme force, "your mother died for you Potter…do not insult her grave."

Harry nodded, but the thought of his mother dying for him only made more tears spill from his eyes. How many more people would die for him before he was completely and utterly alone in this world?! He would rather die then continue to be all alone.

"Potter," Snape said gaining his attention once more, "I know you will not believe me but I do know what you are going through. The hurt feels like it could slice you in half and I cannot assure you that it will completely disappear, but I can tell you that you are not alone."

Harry tried to nod, tried to show his teacher that he understood, but the words coming from Snape's mouth just made his heart ache.

"You may," Severus paused, "you may feel completely isolated and it may seem that the whole world is against you but you are never truly alone."

"But…but…-"

Severus hushed him and handed him another tissue.

"Your life is hard, and it may be just as difficult for you to understand, but I never believed in leaving you with this responsibility, but the fact still remains that it is _your_ responsibility."

Harry let out a sob and grabbed his teacher's forearm squeezing it as if those words had hurt him…and they had.

"I…I don't want it…I-I don't…WANT…it!" he cried.

Snape's eyes narrowed and very calmly he said, "I know you don't, but that is how life is."

Well if that was how life was then it sucked! Harry hated it, and Snape was wrong! No matter where he went he would be alone. He would leave Hogwarts and be stuck at the Dursley's! And Merlin knew that no one there cared for him, no one there would stand with him, no one there would even talk to him!

"Then…then I don't want this…life…"

Snape took Harry's free arm and gripped it so tight that it almost hurt! Was Snape finally fed up with his constant crying, constant sob story.

".!"he scolded. "Damn it boy, Lily did not die for you to give up!"

Harry had never heard Snape this way before, he wasn't angry he actually sounded pained!

"I never want you to say that again," Snape spat, "promise me!"

"Wha-?"

Harry didn't understand, all the years he had been at Hogwarts Snape seemed to loathe and hate him. Now he wanted his word that he would never EVER repeat that he wanted death. Something was not right here; he had to be dreaming…he just had to be!

"Your mother gave her life for you," he said his voice quaking, "because she loved you so much she died for you…do not let her death be in vain…"

"How…how do you know that?" he breathed.

Snape looked away from Harry and looked at his wrist which was looking right back at him, he knew that Harry knew what he was. But he didn't want him to know why he had turned to the Dark Lord or what had been promised to him. It was no secret that he was embarrassed of his past but he would not let Lily's son know that he was the reason his mother had died.

"I…I knew your mother," he said simply, "we were at one time best friends."

However the truth was something Harry had been denied all his life and he would not lie to him.

"Best friends?" Harry repeated.

Solemnly Snape nodded.

"What do you mean were?"

"I had chosen the wrong path because I too felt alone in this world and the company that had been promised to me changed who I was," Snape blinked furiously, "I…I served Voldemort doing whatever he asked of me because I felt needed…wanted."

Harry's lips remained firmly closed, so Snape had been with Voldemort.

"And one night," he breathed, "I made the biggest mistake of my life…a prophecy was made and I relayed it to the Dark Lord."

Snape watched as Harry's eyes became large and his fists clenched.

"I am not going to tell you what happened next," he whispered, "because you know…I tried to protect Lily, James, and you."

Harry's fists loosened slightly.

"But…but it wasn't good enough…nothing I tried was good enough…" Snape bowed his head slightly. "I asked Albus what I could do to help-"

"What did Dumbledore ask you to do?" Harry whispered.

Snape looked up and Harry's jaw dropped. Glistening, Snape's black eyes were glistening with unshed tears. The white around his eyes was slowly turning pink and with a very shaky breath Snape said, "He asked me to protect you, no matter what the cost…even if it meant you had to hate and fear me in the process."

Harry didn't know what to say, he knew that Snape was not lying, because this was the one person that never lied to Harry or sugar coated any situation. But he never _ever_ thought he would see his much hated Potions Master in such a state. Admitting his faults and…and crying.

"And I will continue to do that for you Potter," he said straightening up and returning to his normal demeanor, "so believe me when I say you will never be alone."

Harry stood as well and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. Snape turned to the clock, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon.

"You need to go Potter, or you will miss the train."

The raven haired boy nodded and made his way to the door.

"Sir," he called suddenly, "you should not blame yourself for my mother's death."

Snape's head shot up suddenly.

"What?"

Harry turned to face him and his green eyes pierced into his onyx ones.

"A brave man told me that if you blame yourself for something out of your control it destroys you."

Snape walked over to Harry and handed him a piece of parchment.

"What's this, sir?"

"This, Potter," Snape said poking it with his wand, "is my home address."

Harry's eyes scanned the small piece of paper and he watched as black words and numbers began to form and smiling slightly he nodded.

"Keep in touch with me over the summer, Potter." He said warmly, "I may not write back right away but I will respond eventually."

Pocketing the address Harry nodded.

"See you next term Professor."

* * *

**_Depending on the reviews I get I might just stop it there and come up with a finishing paragraph. But if you all like it and wish for it to continue please Review and I will continue adding chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_After many kind reviews from and I have decided to continue this story and see where it takes me. I thank all my kind readers for their reviews and I hope you continue reading and send me as many reviews as possible._

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Severus stormed down the halls of Hogwarts and directly into the Headmaster's office. He could not believe dementors had attacked Harry in his own home, and just the other day he was fine and safe! Severus wasn't even sure why he was asking Dumbledore for permission, he should just take matters into his own hands and go after Harry himself!

"My boy," Dumbledore said popping a yellow candy into his mouth, "how may I help you."

"I want Harry staying with me until the start of term!"

Wow, okay, that was not how he had planned on starting the conversation. He had planned on, "would you like assistance with the Potter brat," or, "Albus, let me keep a much closer eye on the boy." Instead he comes tearing into the Headmaster's office ordering his superior to let a child live with him.

"This sure is sudden Severus," Dumbledore said grinning, "but I will respect your wishes and discuss it with Harry."

Severus' eyes narrowed suspiciously, usually there was a huge speech connected with their conversations. Now suddenly there was none, that just was not Dumbledore…unless-

"You knew?"

Dumbledore chuckled and folded his hands neatly on his desk.

"Well I figured it out when I saw Harry's owl flying to your office about twice a week."

Severus blushed; he should have known someone would notice a white snow owl making trips to his rooms.

"So, what have you and young Harry been talking about over the summer?"

"I cannot tell you that Headmaster," Severus sighed, "I promised Potter not to."

Dumbledore nodded still smiling like a happy fool, for some reason this made Severus blush even more. He did not like people staring at him, and this smile the Headmaster wore was seriously starting to creep him out.

"What?!" he spat rudely.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I always knew you and Harry would get along some day, I just never expected it to happen so soon."

Severus rolled his eyes; it was true that Dumbledore was always trying to get him and Harry to be nicer to one another. Personally Severus felt it was kind of sad that it took them five years to do so. But better late then never, wasn't that what some people said?

"So, you want Harry to live with you…because you feel he would be safer from the dementors?"

"Yes!" Severus spat. "Those attacks would have never happened if I had been watching the boy Harry would not be subjected to this blasted hearing if he had been under my watchful eye."

Dumbledore nodded and rose from his desk.

"I agree with you Severus, as a matter of fact there is a meeting at the Order tonight we can discuss it with Harry tonight."

Severus nodded and stood as well.

"What if he doesn't want to live with me?" the Potions Master asked somewhat insecurely.

The white bearded Headmaster turned and faced him, his eyes twinkled madly and with a soft smile he said, "I have a feeling Harry will jump on your offer the minute it is presented to him."

Severus nodded; he supposed one could only hope. As much as he hated to admit it he had come to like the boy, he actually felt like there was some type of bond there.

Harry sighed, dementors…bloody dementors! C'mon, Voldemort just did not want to cut him any slack this year! With another sigh he turned on his side, he needed some time to himself. With everyone asking him questions he hadn't gotten any time to breathe and think the situation through. He wished Snape was here with him, he knew that he was probably pressing his luck but surely the Potions Master would be able to lend him some comforting news.

He just wanted someone to talk to him like he wasn't an emotional bomb about to go off, he didn't want to be pitied or treated differently! He wanted to just be treated like Harry, maybe that was the reason Snape had always been so mean to him. Maybe this was the reason he had been so honest and brutal, because Snape knew that it was the only way for a person to learn what the real world was like.

Ever since Harry could remember people were lying to him, making up excuses for his existence, and telling him stuff that he really just did not need to or want to, for that matter, hear. But Snape had always told him the way it was and how people saw him, as the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore's little golden boy, no matter what he did people would always see him like that. He wondered if Snape still did.

*Knock Knock*

Harry turned to face the door, and very grumpily said, "if you are Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus or anyone else that stays in this house I do not want to see or talk to you!"

The door however opened, clearly he had to work on his mean voice, because it was about as intimidating as a baby's laugh. Groaning he looked down at the floor and watched the person's feet step across the room.

But…but these shoes didn't belong to anyone in this house…and no one wore black robes like that other than-

"Professor Snape?!" Harry exclaimed sitting up!

Severus's eyebrows rose in shock at Harry's outburst and he stopped in mid-step. He did not expect Harry to be this excited about his arrival, he honestly thought that he would be…well uninterested in him coming.

"What are you doing here sir," Harry asked rapidly, "is Professor Dumbledore here too, are you going to stay for supper, are you here for the meeting?"

On and on the questions flowed out of the boy's mouth like a raging river; and they all revolved around whether or not Severus would be staying. Rolling his eyes slightly, the boy was bloody long winded; he pressed his hand to Harry's mouth.

"How in Merlin's Beard do you expect me to answer _one_ of those questions when you don't even stop to breathe?"

Harry blushed and closed his lips. Slowly Severus took his hand back and sat down on the bed across from Harry's.

"To answer your first question Mr. Potter, I am here with Dumbledore on official business," Harry's eyes narrowed in question, "do not concern yourself."

Harry's head shot up at Severus' sharp voice; clearly he could read his expressions.

"Yes the Headmaster is here with me, and I am here for the meeting, and I will stay for dinner if," Harry's heart dropped at if, "_if_ you wish it of me."

Harry looked up at his Professor and nodded vigorously.

"Very well, then I guess you are stuck with me for the next couple hours." Snape sighed moodily.

Harry chuckled and smiled happily, _stuck with_? Harry didn't think of it like that, he was looking forward to it!

"So, I know you do not want me prying," his teacher began, "but I would like to know what this commotion with the dementors is about."

Frowning, great so they were going to talk about this, Harry shrugged his shoulders. He did not know why dementors had chosen to attack him and his cousin, he just knew they had.

"You defended yourself I presume?" Severus continued. "I mean, obviously since you still have your soul you fought them off?"

Harry nodded.

"Darn and I was _so_ hoping you would be a shell of your former self when I saw you again."

Had Snape just cracked a joke, judging by the playfulness of the glare he was giving Harry that had to be a yes.

"Just stick me in a detention with you sir," Harry teased, "I'm sure you can suck my soul out-"

Harry yelped as Snape's hand cuffed the back of his head.

"Oww…you started it!" he whined.

Severus chuckled and with a smirk said, "yes, and I just finished it didn't I?"

"Not, fair." Harry grumbled.

Severus stood from the bed and began walking around the room. He didn't like Harry staying here; it was too dark and full of evil things. Not to mention completely and utterly disgusting, would it hurt Black to cast some type of cleaning charms?

"So," Severus said going through some papers on a desk, "aside from the expulsion how has your holiday been going?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and picked up the papers his teacher had been shuffling through, he didn't want his teacher to see what they were. He wouldn't even let Ron and Hermione read them, and the fact that he was actually keeping the letters Snape sent him sort of caused him to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Hiding something, Potter?" Snape asked cocking his one eyebrow.

"No sir," Harry stuttered, "these are just kind of personal."

Surprisingly Snape accepted this answer and didn't say anymore on the subject.

"Well, I better leave you to organize your things," he said going to the door, "I'll see you later Potter-

"Wait!" Harry spat rushing in front of him. "I thought you said you would be staying for dinner, you're going back home?!"

Severus' eyes widened slightly and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Potter," he said stopping Harry in the middle of his rant, "I have no intention of leaving this hovel…I just intend on leaving this room."

"Oh," Harry said blushing, "Okay then."

With a roll of his eyes Severus walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Groaning somewhat, he had looked like such an idiot, Harry flopped on his bed. Clutching the letters from his teacher he closed his eyes. He should have known that Snape would never go back on his word; he needed to learn to think before he spoke rather then just blurt random things out.

Opening his eyes once more he held up the small stack of letters and began reading through them.

_Dear Potter,_

_ I am glad you chose to write me this summer, I had been rather concerned when I didn't hear from you. I am sorry that your summer is not all that enjoyable but do not worry I am sure it will get better. What have I been doing over the holiday; I am honestly surprised you are interested. Well considering that it has only been two weeks I am still at the school cleaning up after you!_

Harry chuckled as if he had left that much of a mess.

_ Well maybe not so much you as the other slobs here. I think we should start banning gum, if I look under another table/desk and see gum stuck to the bottom I think I will go insane! Do you like gum? Well Mr. Potter, I have to leave and continue tidying up the school…joy…I am sure I will talk to you soon._

_ Hope your summer improves,_

_ S. Snape_

Harry could not believe that Snape had written this letter when he first read it. His teacher had actually been pretty darn funny in his response…and sarcastic, but that was just how Snape was. Smiling he took out the next letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Still no improvement in your summer, I am so sorry Mr. Potter. I can say the same for mine; Albus has had me working like a dog. Speaking of dogs, has Black been keeping in touch with you? One would think he would try to write and keep you somewhat entertained. _

Yeah one would have thought.

_Your friends have not been writing you; well I am sure they have good reasons for not keeping in touch with you. Friends are very important Potter do not give up hope on them, unless you want to end up like me. On a brighter note the entire school has been cleaned and I am home, finally! Oh, and on your answer regarding the gum…if I see you chewing gum in my class I will pull out each and every single one of your teeth! And Merlin help you if I do find gum underneath your desk. Well I must go, I have a potion brewing and I really need to check on it._

_ Keep in touch,_

_ S. Snape_

Harry chuckled and went to the next one.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ You have been running around outside lately, well although I am happy you are being physically active please be careful. Do try to remember that there is a madman chasing after you and I would really appreciate you being back in your home before it gets dark. I am sorry that I have to make this letter so brief Mr. Potter, but coincidentally I have a meeting to attend at the school._

_ Stay Safe,_

_ S. Snape_

That had been the most disappointing letter he had received from Snape. Usually they were longer, he supposed that he should have expected that his teacher would be busy every now and again but he really did not like waiting for another longer response.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ You say you feel rather ill, have you been eating enough...eating healthily? Would you like me to send you some food, I remember your aunt and I have seen your cousin so that is probably why you are feeling ill. I will send a care package which should come in a day or so. Don't forget to keep up on your fluids and do NOT go outside, the weather is far too hot and will no doubt cause you to feel worse. Get plenty of sleep and do not overwork yourself._

Ha! As if that would have been possible with the Dursleys, but it was nice of his teacher to be so concerned and the food he had sent really helped and had been very good.

_ I want you to right me back and tell me exactly how you are feeling all this week, until you are better. _

_ Get well soon,_

_ S. Snape_

Harry took out another letter and began reading that one as well, he was enjoying going over his memories of the summer.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am glad you are feeling better and the fact that you enjoyed the food makes me happy as well. Still no word from you friends or Godfather? I am sorry Mr. Potter but I cannot say why they are not writing to you, all I can say is be patient I am sure all your questions will be answered soon. Have you started your summer homework at all, or are you procrastinating like usual? Do not do that you twit!_

That had hurt, a twit?! Harry smiled and continued reading.

_ This is your O.W.L year so do not be stupid and try your hardest!_

_ Don't forget your homework,_

_ S. Snape _

Finally Harry got to his last letter and somewhat sadly he read it, the letter had to of been the one that meant the most to him.

_Harry,_

_ Do NOT leave your aunt and uncle's house! Please write back immediately and tell me that you are safe. Do NOT do anything rash and stupid; I know you have a track record of reckless acts. But for my insanity do not cast anymore magic, do not leave your home, and do NOT write or speak with anyone else! I will try and see if I can come and get you but if Lupin or any other Order members come for you go with them._

_ Be smart and safe,_

_ Severus_

The first thing Harry had noticed when he read this message was how Snape had addressed it to Harry, not to Potter, but to Harry! And when he had signed it Snape had used his first name! He knew that he should have probably paid more attention to the message itself but the fact that his first name had been used amazed him.

Hearing footsteps come up to the room he quickly hid the letters behind his pillow. These were his memories and he really did not want to share them with his friends.

"Harry mate, are you ready to come down and eat?"

Stretching somewhat he rose from the bed and followed Ron from the room, he was really looking forward to this dinner. Hopefully Snape would enjoy it as well…hopefully.

* * *

**_Thank you for all the kind reviews I would ask that you keep them coming. Please continue reading and I will continue posting chapters._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter had to be one of the most fun I had writing, it's emotional but it also counter balances with comedy. I guess you will just have to read it to understand. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The smell of food wafted through out the house as Harry and Ron ran down the stairs. He looked to see that the table was overcrowded with people. But the one person he did not see was Snape, maybe he had left. Frowning Harry sat down. Had he been honestly stupid enough to believe that Snape-

"This seat taken?" a calm, deep, voice asked.

Harry's head shot up to see Snape leaning on the chair next to him. Shaking his head Harry moved over allowing his teacher enough room to sit.

"So, it took you that long to organize your luggage?"

Shaking his head Harry smiled and said, "I thought you had left."

"You can't get rid of me that fast Potter," Severus said smirking.

"Oh, I don't want to get rid of you sir!" Harry said apologetically.

Severus shook his head and turned to look down the table, sitting at the head of the table sat Sirius. Glaring somewhat coldly Severus turned his head and faced Harry.

"So," he asked, "Dumbledore and I have a surprise for you."

Harry's head cocked to the side somewhat in question.

"A surprise?" he quoted.

Severus nodded; yes surprise was the best way to word what they would be asking Harry. The surprise of living somewhere comfortable until summer would start…and maybe after the school year ended. The surprise that this poor boy would have a place to call home and a place to feel protected. Yes, this would be one of the best surprises Harry ever received.

"What is it?!" Harry asked ecstatically.

Severus smirked.

"You'll have to wait until supper-"

"Oh, c'mon!" Harry groaned. "You can't do this to me!"

Severus' one eyebrow went up and he smiled smugly.

"Really," he purred, "does it torture you that much?"

Harry stopped himself before he did the completely stupid and said yes, he knew what Snape was trying to do so that meant if he said no his teacher would surely tell him! HA!

"No, not at all sir," he said indignantly, "I'm just curious."

Severus had to keep himself from breaking out in laughter, smirking he sipped from his wine glass and said.

"Well then I suppose you can wait a little longer if it doesn't torture you to the point of madness."

Slowly, and probably very overly dramatic, Harry banged his head on the table. This was just one teacher he could never win with.

"Don't do that, Potter," Snape said sternly, "you might hurt the table."

Harry picked his head up and very playfully glared at his teacher. Hurt the table, really! Sighing he turned to face Ron who was sitting across from them looking rather disturbed. Blushing somewhat, he didn't see his friend there, Harry became silent.

"Hello Professor Snape," Hermione said sitting on the other side of Harry, "how was your holiday."

Snape turned to her and said, "Very well, and yours Ms. Granger?"

"Oh, the same sir."

Harry hadn't expected Snape to be this civil with his friends; he hadn't expected his friends to be this civil with him. He supposed that everything was going well, for the moment anyway. Finally dinner came out and Harry turned to Snape smiling a very wide smile.

"Relax Potter," Severus grumbled watching people fill up their plates, "I have not forgotten."

Harry nodded and turned to Ron who was still staring rather menacingly at Snape. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable he turned to Sirius, but he too was giving Snape the same look. Merlin, this was uncomfortable.

"Potter," Snape said gaining his attention, "serve yourself before the vultures eat it all."

Nodding he began to fill up his plate as well.

"Sir," Harry asked using his fork to mix the gravy around his potatoes, "where is Professor Dumbledore?"

Just as Snape was about to answer the Headmaster walked in wearing bright purple robes that had stars on them. Giggling somewhat Harry looked down at his plate.

"Potter," Snape growled, "manners."

Quickly Harry stopped and nodded.

"Good evening everyone!" Dumbledore said smiling. "Before we all eat I have- well Severus and I have something we wish to share with all of you. Severus-"

Coughing slightly Snape wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned to face Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Severus began, "during the holiday we have been exchanging letters and most of them you told me you were not enjoying your summer."

Harry nodded.

"I," he paused, "I feel that you deserve to enjoy your summer…I feel that you deserve a better home."

Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"That is why I would like to know if you would want to stay with me during the summer holidays."

"WHAT?!"

Harry jumped up at everyone's reaction. He had heard so many voices at once that he wasn't sure who was angry, and who was just plain shocked. Blinking he turned to Sirius who had stood and knocked his chair onto the floor.

"You come in here and have the nerve to ask such a thing!" he roared. "How DARE you ask such a thing of Harry and try to trick him!"

Severus turned to Sirius and very calmly said, "I am not tricking Mr. Potter, I feel he would be happier living-

"Oh!" Sirius laughed sarcastically. "Since when did you give a bloody damn about Harry's happiness?!"

Severus didn't say anything, he had to admit that he did treat Harry unfairly in the past but he wasn't going to anymore. He was going to make sure he was happy and healthy, something his present guardians didn't do.

"Like Harry would say yes anyway!" Ron spat. "Right mate?"

Harry's head shot up to both Ron and Sirius, he didn't want them to hate him but didn't he deserve some happiness? Couldn't he have what he wanted just once? Of course he knew Sirius loved him and he had promised that when this whole thing was over he would be able to live with him. But when would it be over, no one knew! And he wanted to be loved and cared for now!

"I…I want to live with Professor Snape," he whispered, "I want to live with him."

Sirius looked at Harry, then to Snape. Harry had never seen such hurt in his godfather's eyes before, biting his lip Harry looked away.

"I can't bloody believe this!" he spat storming out.

Harry felt his heart harden, he hadn't meant to hurt Sirius…but he wanted to live with someone who cared about him, who like to talk to him, who took interest in his life. Not just the life the wizarding world had created for him, the life that he wanted to live in the future, the life that any normal teenager would have.

Severus never asked about Voldemort or his scar, Severus asked how his day was going and what he was planning to study in school. Severus cared about him, where as everyone else just used him. Feeling tears come to his Harry squeezed the table, he would not cry.

Severus looked at Harry and watched as his face sunk into a frown, sighing he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Harry looked up and allowed a few stray tears to slide down his face.

"It will be fine Harry." Severus said warmly. "I promise."

Nodding Harry wiped his eyes with the backs of his sleeve.

"Severus," Remus asked, "are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Lupin," he said sharply, "if I didn't want it I wouldn't have just asked Harry in front of all the Order…I want him living with me."

Lupin's eyes widened somewhat but he nodded and proceeded with eating.

"Harry," Ron spat, "C'mon Harry, this man tortured all of us for out first four years at Hogwarts-"

"Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly spat. "How dare you talk to your Professor in such a manner and make Harry feel bad about his choice!"

Ron's ears turned pink and he began shoveling food into his mouth.

"Harry dear," she said warmly, "if this is what you want and it makes you happy then we are all happy for you."

Harry smiled somewhat, he knew that Mrs. Weasly was just saying that to make him feel better but it was kind all the same and it made her feel slightly better.

"I want to…Professor Snape wrote me all summer when you guys abandoned me." Harry spat glaring at his friends. "You all left me knowing about everything that was going on while I was stuck to suffer at the Dursleys."

Normally such a disrespectful tone would have Severus up in arms, but in the back of his mind he wanted them to hear Harry say it. This way they could not say that he put it up to it and they would know that the boy wanted to live with him.

"He checked in on me and even if he couldn't answer my questions he would write letters that were longer then four words! I want to live with someone from our world; I want to live with someone who actually cares! I know you all do, but…but I want to live with someone I know that cares."

"You're living here with Sirius, aren't you?!" Ron spat. "What the bloody hell more do you need?!"

Harry glared coldly and said, "I need you to shut the hell up!"

"Mr. Potter," Severus spat, "that's enough."

"No," Harry spat, "it's not enough…this is exactly how he acted last year! What's your problem Ron, whenever something happens to me you have to throw a fit!"

Severus was still stuck on how Harry had said no to him! He understood completely about the stress of the situation but he would not accept backtalk.

"That's because YOU have to have absolutely EVERYTHING you want!"

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME POTTER!"

Harry opened his mouth about to yell more when Snape grabbed his ear as well as Ron's.

"ENOUGH!" he snarled, silencing them both instantly. "You both have the table manners of a bloody troll!"

Mrs. Weasly nodded in agreement.

"Now," Severus said coldly, "Mrs. Weasly, what do you suppose we should do about these to boys."

Mrs. Weasly smirked and said, "I suppose making them all do the dishes by hand would be punishment enough, don't you Severus?"

Snape smiled slyly and nodded.

"I think that is a wonderful idea…don't you boys."

He squeezed the tips of their ears causing them both to yelp in pain.

"Excellent response."

* * *

**_Thank you for all the kind reviews I would ask that you keep them coming. Please continue reading and I will continue posting chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I know that it has been forever since I posted a new chapter for this but I didn't have the motivation to continue this seeing as my computer had deleted the original and I had to start the chapter over. Please Read and review! I promise that I will try and keep adding chapters!_**

**_Thanks again :)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Harry's ear stung continuously as he continued with scrubbing another bowl. He supposed he deserved what he got, he shouldn't have sworn in front of Severus. Next time he will be smarter and wait until the Potion's Master is far out of ear shot. Smirking at his own clever thinking he placed another clean dish in the drying rack.

"No…good…ruddy…" he heard Ron grumble.

He knew that Ron didn't have many domestic skills but watching him do dishes confirmed that notion to the thousandth degree. Harry wanted to help his friend…but he was enjoying Ron's torment too much.

"This…is going to take all day…"

Harry sighed and shook his head slightly. His hands were starting to wrinkle from the warm soap water but he had to admit that this punishment wasn't all that bad. He used to have to dishes all the time while living at the Dursley's. Reflecting on his life with the Dursley's he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like living with Severus. What type of chores would the potions master give him? Probably nothing too severe… dishes he could handle…garden work he could handle…he just hoped he wouldn't have to cook and clean every minute of every day like he did when he lived with his Aunt and Uncle.

"I can't believe…that no good greasy…"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Ron forcefully. His, freckled, friend stopped drying and turned to face him as well. For a brief five minutes they stared each other down…waiting to see who broke first.

"Can I help you, Potter." Ron snarled.

"Yeah," Harry growled. "Don't insult Professor Snape like that."

"Or what?" Ron snapped.

Harry gripped the plate he was washing to the point that he was sure it would shatter in his hands.

"You don't want to find out."

Clearly that was enough to get Ron to drop the subject and at first Harry didn't understand that. Usually Ron would argue until he was blue in the face, but when Severus appeared from behind his answer became obvious.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said smoothly. "You have one more dish and than you are free to join me in the sitting room…we have to talk."

Oh great, that wasn't one of those things you heard from Severus Snape and looked forward to. He could not picture this conversation going well at all. He knew that Severus wouldn't strike him or beat him like Uncle Vernon, but that still did not motivate him to finish the dishes.

"Yeah," Ron chuckled sarcastically. "And you want to live with that man."

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry snarled.

"Don't tell me to shut up Potter," Ron snapped. "You know I'm right; that's why you won't finish that bowl."

Harry rolled his eyes and with a very swift motion rinsed the suds from the porcelain mug. Smirking he shoved it into Ron's hands and stormed into the living room. He looked to see Severus sitting on a moth eaten chair examining several pictures Sirius's mother still had on the walls.

"I almost feel sorry for the mutt," Severus sighed. "Living here must be torture…this house is disgusting."

Yep that was definitely the Snape Harry knew.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?"

"Yes, I did." Severus said turning to face him. "Please sit."

Harry did so promptly and immediately felt his gaze drop to the dust ridden floor. Despite his love for his Godfather he had to agree with Severus…Grimmauld Place was filthy.

"You are not in trouble Harry." Severus said warmly. "There is no need to look so guilty…unless you have something you need to tell me?"

Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Good…now I would like to address your behavior at the dinner table-

-I thought you said I wasn't in trouble?" Harry panicked.

"You are not…but you will be if you interrupt me again." Severus warned. "I was going to say that although your actions can be justified I never want to hear that type of language out of your mouth again…is that understood?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"I do not like swearing," Severus said, sternly. "It is utterly rude and vulgar."

"Yes sir…I'm sorry sir."

"Also, and after this we will no longer discuss it," Severus's eyes became slightly darker. "In the five years you have known me how many times did I accept backtalk?"

Harry made no answer.

"Exactly." Severus said acknowledging his lack of answer.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry apologized.

"It is fine Harry," Severus said nodding. "I know that in the heat of the moment people tend to say things they don't necessarily mean."

That was just it; Harry did mean what he had said to Ron. He had genuinely been angry with him and he still was! He was furious with his so called friend. Every time things seemed to look up for him Ron had to pick it apart in a fit of petty jealousy.

"Harry," Severus said, interrupting his mental war. "You will always fight with your friends…but in a week or two you both will forgive and forget."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but he knew that Severus would probably scold him for it; so he refrained and decided to wait until he was away to do so.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," the dark haired, potions master said with a shake of his head. "I keep getting sidetracked…Merlin I'm starting to sound like Albus."

Harry chuckled and replied with, "it's a sign of your old age sir."

Severus's head whipped up towards him and he sneered, playfully, in Harry's direction.

"You will pay for that later brat." He said standing.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me what you called me out here for?"

"Not now," Severus smirked. "Let it torture your non-existent mind for a couple more hours."

"Wait…wait!" Harry called, chasing after him. "Professor that isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair brat!" Snape spat.

"C'mon…" Harry whined. "Is it bad?!"

"Depends on how you look at it." Severus replied continued down a narrow hallway.

"How would I look at it?"

"I'm not you Potter," his teacher chuckled. "How could I answer that?"

"Just tell me, please!?"

"After you insulted my age?" Severus cackled. "Not a chance brat!"

Harry reached out and grabbed Severus by the wrist.

"Technically," he said causing him to stop. "I didn't insult your age-

-you called me old!"

"Yes, but with age comes wisdom!" Harry atoned.

"Nice try, Potter."

"Please tell me!"

"No."

"You were going to tell me anyway!" Harry wailed.

"Yes," Severus agreed. "This just makes the experience far more enjoyable."

"Evil." Harry muttered. "Evil Slytherin-

-Watch yourself." Severus warned.

Harry released his teacher's arm and crossed both of his over his chest. He should have known that Severus would try and tease him with this! It was just all too Snape!

"When you pout like that Potter, I forget you are fifteen." Harry dropped his arms. "You look five."

Furrowing his eyebrows together Harry turned his back on Severus and stormed out of the hall back to the living room. That was what he was going to have to live with…for the rest of the Summer Holiday and possibly his last two years of school he would be living with that man! He couldn't wait!

"Hey Harry."

"Oh," Harry said with a jump. "Hey Mione."

"I'm really happy for you!" she said rushing into his arms.

"Ugh…" Harry said almost falling back. "Thanks…Mione are you alright?"

"Yes," She said squeezing him. "I am just so happy that you won't be going back to those awful people!"

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione back. He knew that his friend worried about him endlessly and that was why he loved Mione so much…not in the girlfriend way…more or less in the way a brother loved his sister.

"You have no excuse not to write me anymore Harry!" she said pulling back. "So I better get some letters from you, Mr. Potter."

With a chuckle Harry nodded.

"And if you don't write me I'll have to tell Professor Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's a low blow Mione."

"It was totally deserved."

Harry laughed and smiled.

"Have you talked to Sirius at all?" Hermione asked.

And as if the world had just fallen apart by the seams Harry's mood changed drastically. He couldn't go and talk to Sirius…it was just too painful. The pain he saw in his Godfather's eyes was just too much to bear.

"No…no I haven't."

Harry watched as Hermione sighed sadly.

"You really should," she said warmly. "He adores you Harry…and you're really all he has left of his best friend."

"I know that Mione." Harry whispered. "I know."

* * *

**_Again sorry for the long wait for the fourth chapter, but because it is here I would really appreciate your reviews!_**

**_Thank you :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I must admit that now that I have gotten over that little rut I am just able to pull these chapters off the top of my head. Unfortunately it is 1:30am and I am tired! So until tomorrow I guess...please READ and REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks again :)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Severus could not believe he was actually going to do this…but he did not want Harry to live with this guilt on his shoulders. Unfortunately to do this he was going to have to swallow and immense amount of pride and talk to the one person who had made his life at Hogwarts a living Hell. He knew that Sirius would hide upstairs in his bedroom, but he didn't know the mutt would go as far as to lock himself in there.

"Black…" he said rapping on the door. "I need to talk to you."

Silence, so the mutt was going to play this game.

"Fine…I'll just tell Mr. Potter that his own Godfather does not care whether or not he get's to see him over the holidays-

The door thrust open causing Severus to stop in midsentence.

"You are so easily baited." He said with a small smirk.

Sirius however did not seem amused or happy that his worse enemy had tricked him into leaving the solitude of his room.

"What do you want you no good git?"

"Humph." Severus sneered. "As much as it hurts me to say this…I do not want you completely out of Harry's life."

"Really?" Sirius said leaning against his bedroom doorframe. "Could have fooled me…so is this just someway for you to seek revenge for my teasing of you back in the day?"

Severus smirked and looked up at Sirius.

"First off…you did not tease me…you bloody tortured me." He clarified. "Second off…this will never change the way I look at you Black…to me you will always be the same arrogant child I knew you to be."

"Does this lecture have a point?" Sirius said, trying to sound bored.

"Fine," Severus sighed. "The point being that despite how much I loathe and detest you. (_Merlin that felt good_) I do not want to keep you from seeing your Godson."

"I don't need your consent-

-you see that is where you are wrong Black." Severus said smugly. "Harry will be under my guardianship and that means I get to decide what is best for him…so yes Black you do need my consent."

Sirius's face became expressionless and cold. Severus knew that he should be savoring this moment, but for Harry's sake he had to move past it.

"And…because I know how much you mean to Harry…I give you my consent to write him." Severus looked away from the mutt. "I will not tell Albus seeing as he would not want to risk the boy's safety…and…"

Severus wanted to puke; he could not believe he was going to offer this.

"Ask reckless as this may seem…" Severus began. "I will aid in a way so that you can walk with Harry to the train station."

Severus watched as Sirius smiled somewhat and that just made Severus want to kill him. Years…years of dealing with this mutt's mental and physical abuse and he pays him back by actually making him smile.

"And I take it that you want me to start being nice you than?" Sirius assumed.

"I could care less…you will always be the same idiot mutt I knew in school as far as I'm concerned," Severus said rudely. "I'm doing this for Harry, not for me."

"Turning Gryfindor on us Sni- I mean Snape?"

"Not on your life mutt." Severus snarled.

Severus swept away and headed downstairs to see if Harry was still pouting about him playing that little mind game with him. In all reality he really did have something important to tell the boy; he just thought it would be more fun to toy with Harry a little first. When he came back downstairs he could see Harry sitting on one of the sofa's with Hermione. A small smile appeared on his lips, he could hear what Harry was saying from the hallway.

"I've never seen you so happy Harry." Hermione squealed. "I wish Professor Snape and you would have patched things up sooner!"

"Me too," Harry breathed. "Could you imagine how great my life would have been if I had been able to talk to him my first year at school!"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh well," Harry yawned leaning back into the sofa. "It doesn't matter…something is finally going the way I want it to."

"Harry, you look exhausted." Hermione said standing from the sofa. "C'mon you should go to bed."

Severus took that as his cue to step out from his dark corner and intervene.

"No, Ms. Granger that will not be necessary."

Harry blinked several times and looked up at his potions master.

"Are you going to tell me what you needed to tell me now?"

"Still remember that do you?" Severus chuckled; sitting down next to him.

"Yes."

"The big surprise Harry," Severus said warmly. "Was that if you wanted to you could come home with me tonight you were more than welcome to."

Suddenly Harry became wide awake. He could not believe that Severus was offering to take him to Spinner's End now! He turned to the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven o-clock…he honestly could not believe his teacher had hung around for so long.

"I trust by your gawking that you do _not_ want to go."

Harry's mouth closed with a snap and he glared, jokingly, from over his glasses.

"Cat got your tongue?" Severus laughed.

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am Potter!" Severus snapped. "When do I joke?"

"Good point." Harry said with another yawn.

Severus watched as Harry leaned back into the sofa and allowed his eyes to droop slightly. He should have expected the boy would soon submit to exhaustion…he had gone through a great ordeal after all. He turned to Hermione who was watching in great interest and with a very hushed voice he said, "Ms. Granger would you mind doing me a favor?"

"No sir," she said with a shake of her head.

"I am sure you know where Harry's trunk is, would you mind bring it down to me?"

"Not at all Professor."

Hermione rushed off leaving Severus to watch the semi conscious Harry Potter. Severus chuckled as Harry fought sleep it was clear that he didn't want to go to bed yet, but his body was winning the battle. No more than three seconds later was Harry out and asleep.

"Severus."

"Remus." The potions master whispered.

"I came to apologize for my reaction."

Severus turned his back on Harry and pursed his lips.

"It is fine Lupin." He said stiffly. "Don't worry about it."

"Severus…I know that you and I have many differences-

-heh." Severus laughed.

"You agree with me then," Remus smirked. "Look I know that with your position in the Order you will need help with Harry…I just want you to know that if you need anything I will do anything to help."

Severus sighed…the brat lying on the couch was turning his life upside down. However he could not deny the werewolf's offer. Truthfully he was going to need Remus's help, but mostly because if Harry ever wanted to visit he really did not want the boy here alone with just Black.

"Thank you Remus, your help will be appreciated."

Remus smiled and turned to look at Harry as well.

"I was wondering when his body would just give out."

"The boy's stamina knows no bounds, I swear." Severus scoffed.

Remus smirked and put both his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

"You should have a lot of fun trying to keep up with him this year."

"_This year_?" Severus quoted. "Lupin, let us not forget the last four years I had to try and _keep up_ with him."

Remus laughed softly and nodded.

"Well you shouldn't have anything to worry about tonight…he'll probably sleep most of the day away tomorrow."

"Yes, normally I wouldn't let that happen…but he deserves it."

Surprisingly Severus enjoyed the small talk he was enduring with Lupin. He would not say they would be friends by the end of it but he had never really noticed how nice it was to have the company of someone who was actually his age. It seemed that Hermione had taken her time dragging Harry's trunk downstairs.

"Sorry it took so long sir." Hermione spat, rather irritably. "I had to fight Ronald for it."

"Fight?" Remus said concerned.

"Figure of speech Lupin," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "Mr. Weasly is just choosing to be unreasonable about Harry's future arrangement."

"Don't worry Professor Snape." Hermione huffed. "I'll sort him out."

Both Hogwarts Professors watched as one of their brightest -and scariest- students left to go upstairs. Lupin turned to Severus and with a very small grin he said, "She can scare me at times."

"She resembles Lily in several ways." Severus commented.

"I think that is why Harry is so close to her."

Severus turned to the young Potter, whose glasses laid askew on his face. Smirking somewhat Severus bent forward and nudged the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"No…"Harry groaned. "C'mon five more minutes."

"Mr. Potter," Severus said softly. "You can sleep as soon as we get home."

Harry sat up from the couch still looking like he was tired and dazed.

"Okay." He breathed.

Severus pulled Harry to his feet and with a wave of his wand transported the trunk to Spinner's End.

"Harry," Remus said getting his attention. "I'll be keeping in touch okay?"

Severus wanted to laugh at how moronic Harry looked, but he did not want to embarrass the boy. In all reality his tired state really wasn't his own fault.

"Okay Prof. Lupin."

"I think we'll apparate to Spinner's End Harry." Severus said extending his arm for him to take. "I don't want to risk you nodding off in the Floo Network and getting lost."

Harry nodded in agreement and accepted his teacher's forearm.

"Now, hold onto me very tight." Severus instructed. "And I would suggest keeping your eyes closed as well."

Harry complied and held onto Severus's arm for dear life. He wasn't sure what apparition was, he knew that Fred and George could do it but he didn't actually know what it was…or what to expect. Severus looked down briefly at Harry and smirked. The boy would be in for a rude awakening.

CRACK!

* * *

**_Two Chapters in One night!! Have I redeemed myself...lol. Please Read and Review!_**


End file.
